


The Sickfic Saga

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Fluff, IronStrange family, M/M, Sickfic, Stan Lee Cameo, stuborn tony and stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Whenever Peter doesn't feel well his dads smother him in attention and threat him like he's dying, so why can't they just take care of themselves?Idea was from IamOnlyg  and an Anon, they were really similar ideas so I kind of morphed them into one, hope you don't mind.I still am taking suggestions! trying to make 20 Ironstrange fics so I can say I've made a whole page's worth.





	The Sickfic Saga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamOnlyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamOnlyg/gifts).



Peter walked to the breakfast table in his pajamas with dark circles under his eyes and sneezed once before the cloak flew off Stephen’s shoulder wrapped around him and carried him back to bed as Tony and Stephen scrambled to get everything they needed to care for their deathly ill son. Well Tony thought any illness was a deathly illness when it came to Peter.  _ His  _ son wasn’t going to get sick, or get hurt, or any of that. That was  _ his  _ son. 

“FRIDAY call May-  _ now  _ and Peter’s school and tell them he’s sick and won’t be there today, call any ambulance-”

“Don’t call an ambulance,” Stephen corrected, grabbing a thermometer, an ice pack, and every blanket in the entire building.  

“Cancel the ambulance,” said Tony. “What can I get?”

“Get him some crackers and some tea.”

“He is not going to drink your leaf juice Stephen and you know it.”

“Fine then, Sprite or Mountain Dew or 7Up just get him something like that and get it now.”

“On it, on it,” Tony said, running to the kitchen. He grabbed three bottles of Mountain Dew and all the crackers in the kitchen and ran in. Stephen was pilling blankets on him as the cloak restrained him to the bed as he tried to get up.

“I’m fine though, Dr. Dad,” Peter said. “Irondad help!” 

“You are sick! You are not fine,” Tony insisted. 

“Cloak, please,” Peter tried, but it put it’s end to his mouth, shushing him. Peter accepted his fate and laid back.

“We called the school and Aunt May,” said Stephen.

“I’m going to get a bucket in case he gets sick,” Tony said.

“Great idea.”

“Dads!” Peter complained.  Tony got the bucket and put it by his side. Stephen took his temperature.

“100 degrees, he has a fever,” noted Stephen. “Coughing, stuffy nose, sore throat.. No vomiting yet, but nausea.”

“It’s a cold!” Peter said.

“Influenza,” Stephen said. “Is my bet.” 

“It’s just the flu I can go to school-”

“Not with a fever,” Stephen insisted. Peter sighed. Tony and Stephen wrapped him in the blankets and Tony poured him some Mountain Dew as Stephen pulled out the crackers. The cloak helped tear open the crackers. 

“I got school work!”

“Text Ned quickly and tell him to gather the work for you and I’ll go and get it at the end of the day,” Stephen said. Tony handed Peter his phone. He texted Ned, sighed, and gave Tony the phone in exchange for the Mountain Dew. 

 

It took an hour for Peter to throw up, but when he did he finally started to appreciate being home. He nearly cried as he threw up, curling up in a ball. Stephen rubbed healing runes into his shoulders and Tony held him up. 

 

Peter didn’t want to eat again, but Stephen convinced him to so if he threw up again he wouldn’t dry heave. Peter snuggled deeper into the bed and the blankets, staying there the rest of the way, and threw up twice more that day. 

“I’m going to go get Peter’s homework,” said Stephen. 

“Alright, I’m going to get him to drink a little more and eat some,” Tony said.

“Keep the blankets on him,” Stephen said. “We need to break that fever.”

“Sure,” Tony said. 

 

Stephen opened a portal straight to the school, not bothering with getting there some other way. Quite a few of the kids gasped or turned and looked or yelled something.

“What’s the matter with you kids?” asked the bus driver, “Never seen a wizard before?” He walked to Ned. 

“Hi uh Mr-  _ Dr.  _ Strange,” Ned said. “I have Peter’s uh homework.” Stephen took the papers from him. 

“Thank you Ned.”

“It’s been going around for a while now, I had it last week,” said Ned. “Tell Peter I can’t wait for him to be back- but uh- also I don’t want him to come in sick or-”

“I’ll tell him,” Stephen said. Stephen liked Ned. He was a good friend to Peter, and really cared about him. Peter never had a lot of friends, so he was glad Ned was there for him. Stephen turned and walked back through the portal. “Thank you, Ned,” he called. He brought the homework to the table, not wanting Peter to worry about it yet. 

“He’s sleeping,” Tony told him. Stephen wrapped his arm around Tony and held him close. “You did good Dr. Dad.” 

“ _ We  _ did good,” Stephen corrected, kissing Tony’s cheek. 

 

He had thrown up twice thus far, but he had things to  _ do.  _ He had a lot of things to do- he always did- he’s Ironman for crying out loud. He couldn’t take a sick day. Which meant definitely not letting Stephen or Peter find out he had gotten whatever it was that Peter had. He was in the middle of a meeting when he had to leave, abruptly. He was hunched over the toilet in the bathroom, trying to just vomit and get it over with when he heard heavy robotic steps behind him. 

“Hey man, are you alright?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “I’m just a bit sick.”

“You should take a day off,” Rhodey said. “We’ll be alright for a day, I can take care of this for you.” 

“Nah, I’m alright.” 

“Mmmhmmm,” Rhodey said. “That’s why you had to leave the meeting to throw up, right?” 

“Oh, stop it-” Tony hissed, throwing up. 

 

The Sorcerer Supreme did not take sick days. He knew that by all means he should, but he really couldn’t right then. There was another magic robber going around through New York, and even though it wasn’t any problem for him, he had to get rid of that guy to protect Peter, because Peter would try to deal with it. That was just what Peter did. 

“I do not care what you think you’re doing, you sit down now,” hissed Wong, pushing him back from the door.

“Wong I am  _ fine.”  _

“You have a fever. You of anyone should know that means you should not go out,  _ Dr.  _ Strange,” Wong said. “Sit down.”

“Wong I am the Sorcerer Supreme and I have to-”

“Deal with a low level robber? Anyone else can deal with that.” 

“Fine,” Stephen said. He walked to the couch, sat down, and then pulled his astral form out of his body and flew through the door.

“Stephen!” Wong called. “You put your ghost back in your body right now!” 

 

Rhodey knew Tony was way too stubborn to stop, and he had a feeling Strange was doing the same thing. So he decided to text Wong. 

_ Tony keeps puking and wont stop b/c ‘Ironman has things to do’.  _

 

__ _ Stephen flew out the window. He is doing the same. ‘The Sorcerer Surpreme doesn’t take sick days’.  _

__ Rhodey wondered why Wong texted so formally. It was kind of weird, but then again Wong was kind of weird. 

 

__ _ We gotta make them take care of themselves. _

 

__ _ Guilt them with the boy.  _

__

__ _ Help me do it. _

 

__ _ Sure.  _

 

__ Rhodey grinned at his phone.

“What’s so funny?” asked Tony.

“Someone on the internet swapped you and Strange’s goatees.” Tony rolled his eyes and didn’t look at it.  Rhodey texted Peter.

_ Peter your dads are sick and won’t take care of themselves, help me and Wong force them to be healthy  _

 

__ _ K _

 

__ Rhodey figured that was a yes. Perfect. 

  
  


Stephen and Tony got home around the same time, both sniffling and coughing.

“Are you sick?” Stephen asked Tony. “You should take the day off-”

“You’re sick too, aren’t you?” asked Tony. “Why didn’t you take a sick day?”

“I had to protect Peter from so-” His sentence was cut off by profuse coughing. Tony wrapped an arm around him.

“Stephen are you alright?” 

“Cloak! Now!” Peter yelled. The Cloak of Levitation flew out and wrapped around them both, lifting them off the ground. 

“Gah! Peter!” Tony yelped. They were lifted and carried to the couch. Rhodey and Wong ran in with the blankets and started to pile them all on them.

“What are you all doing?” Stephen asked, writhing around. 

“You have to rest so you can get better dads,” Peter said, turning on the puppy dog eyes and hugging them. Tony was immediately subdued by the puppy dog eyes, but Stephen wriggled for a while, but the cloak and Tony kept him from being able to really escape. Stephen sighed. 

“Alright,” he said. 

“Yay!” Peter said. “Good job team.” 

 


End file.
